


Panda Lady & The Silkworms (unfortunately, this is not a band)

by ZapstarBopstar



Category: None - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Capitalism, Dreamfic, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Gen, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Magic, Minor Character Death, Multi, Open Relationships, Other, Overworking, Physical Abuse, Polyamory, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZapstarBopstar/pseuds/ZapstarBopstar
Summary: In a future where magic was always flourishing and in which more of the dregs of societal pressures are gone than doing well, we have the tale of a magic group of individuals versus the one and only Panda Lady. She's rich, ruthless, and doubly widowed. Ucayali Sims was in love with two men- her husband of eighteen years and their boyfriend of six years. After they were killed in car accidents six months apart, U changed. Her worker-friendly and environment-friendly business became harsh and unforgiving. Without her magic mates, she did too. This is a story set over five years, year two being when the deaths occurred and a few months into year five, the overhaul of U's entire working system. It will take magic, meaningful sex, and a lot of dangerous misadventures in order for anyone to get out of this as they should.
Relationships: Original Characters/Original Characters
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Panda Lady & The Silkworms (unfortunately, this is not a band)

**Author's Note:**

> Racism is still here, but it's different now. Magic is as old as love and dinosaurs and whatever else.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiffany and Ahn Lue are best friends who have been activists for years and heroes in the making for their whole lives. Ahn is a shape shifter that has been planning to help Ucayali since before they started working here. The employees of Panda Lady's shop have just started getting to know each other. Here, Dune Anders & Shay Lela & Rawx Smoot & Yannis Vykriden meet these two, and the connection is something serious. The job is sorting and coloring materials. The making and mending of anything from cruelty-free silk to gently harvested wool is done by their coworkers and/or friends in the building across the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dune Anders is short, fake mean, and covered in tattoos. He's in love with Yannis V. Yannis's really tall and buff and in love with Dune, plus his hair changes colors. DA is a siren. YV is a shape shifter and from another planet. Shay Lela is a magician and they are going out with Rawx & Y. Shay is average height with big muscles and magic eyes. Rawx is a siren, too. She and AL both have lots of piercings and tattoos. She ends up becoming a reporter with one of her triplet siblings (Rolee). Those three sirens all have one blue and one hazel eye. DA, AL, and RS are all Afro-Indigenous. AL is 1/4 Asian. Panda Lady is Asian, 1/4 white. SL and YV are Afro-Asian. TS is Afro-Latinx. Rolee and AL become a thing. There will be a lot of overlap.

Tiffany Stoker has a lot of abilities. For one, she's a spell caster. For another, she has the skill of reading auras as well as emotions. Her best friend Ahn Illumine Valone Lue Rayzin is a special being, one who can share magical energy. They are also very gregarious and definitely looking forward to this new experience. T is nearly all muscles, tired all the time, kinda tall and already wishing she had another job. AL is currently trying to befriend everybody they are currently stationed to work with. They are thick and a little bit above average height. Ahn has many names as a part of the mystic culture they are a full fledged part of. "Hello there! My name is Ahn Illumine Valone Lue Rayzin, but I have plenty of nicknames. It is so nice to meet you!" Ahn's skin glows slightly and everyone besides Tiff and YV is taken aback. Tiff lays a cooling hand on their shoulder right as Yannis shakes their hand. As Lue's skin stops glowing, the others introduce themselves. Dune and Tiffany take a liking to each other, immediately. Ucayali waltzes in, she recently went on a date with her two significant others. Her mood is very good. "Alright, as you have already met the Double Emmy Award team, today you will focus on working well within the Shock and Caw team. Tomorrow the six of you will reconnect with the six of them for a large, massive undertaking. Everyone will get a 10% weekly bonus for the next seven weeks." She drops a big box of clothing and accessory materials on the nearest table. "This needs to be done in the next two hours and twenty minutes." She smiles sagely and then walks out of the workroom. Dune immediately goes to sort out the top layer and his little dragon flutters around his head. Tiff has her bird bring her some of the next layer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The across the way team is comprised of Su-Mi Da (tall, big, alien with lots of powers), Laue Maudelin (Black, magician, shape shifter, kinda short, skinny), Xes Conway (Indigenous Asian, thick, average height, meta human with really long hair), Zeno Lenore (Asian, average height, meta human with lots of piercings), Avery Omens (Indigenous, 1/8 white, tall, skinny, siren, lots of tats), and Tranche Chandra (Black, curvy, somewhat tall, spell caster, clairvoyant). All six of them are in a romantic and sexual relationship. Tiffany'll eventually join them. The teams met on orientation day. As of chapter one, they have been working at PL's Super Shoppe for two months and one week.

**Author's Note:**

> They do have familiars and there are plenty of magical beings that aren't human. That will come in later.


End file.
